Combat cycle
The Combat Cycle is a GLA innovation that appears in Zero Hour. Background Its capability of climbing hills and changing the driver makes it a good choice for hit and run tactic. The type is trail motorcycle as statistic and performance is nearly equal. Its main weapon can be replaced by changing the driver into various type of infantry include RPG Trooper, Worker or Jarmen Kell, and it was capable of crossing difficult terrain like hills and mountains. By default the Combat Cycle was driven by a Rebel. General Rodall Juhziz's Arms Dealer produced Combat Cycles with instead. Upgrades * Junk Repair The Combat Cycle can repair itself relatively fast. Note that any upgrades applicable to the infantry unit riding the Combat Cycle still applied. Mountable Weapons on the Combat Cycle *2 Light Machine Guns (Rebel) *RPG Launcher (RPG Trooper) *Rapid firing sniper-rifle (includes pilot snipe ability) (Jarmen Kell) *Normal Demolition Pack ( ) *Demo Pack with Anthrax Particles ( from Dr. Thrax) *None (Hijacker, Saboteur, Worker) Note: To change the driver, click on the infantry unit and then click on the bike, thus ordering him to move to the bike and take the driver's place. The driver can dismount from the bike when ordered to "evacuate", but the bike will be destroyed if you do this. Tactics/Counters The Combat Cycle was cheap, fast and able to traverse extremely steep surfaces that other units would have difficulty dealing with. Therefore it made a superb reconnaissance unit, able to sneak into enemy bases and gain valuable information-especially if the vehicle was ridden by a cloaked infantry unit, such as a Saboteur. They were also useful for quick hit-and-run attacks, provided the GLA commander had the advantage of surprise. A group of Combat Cycles ridden by Terrorists was potentially lethal, especially early in a battle. Jarmen Kell could also ride a Combat Cycle, and it would become stealthed. However, the Combat Cycle had the weakest armour of almost any vehicle on the battlefield. While with Terrorist-driven Combat Cycles this often didn't particularly matter, it otherwise meant that the GLA commander needed to be able to surprise the opposition. Although they were fast, they had poor turning speed, which meant that it needed to slow down in order to go in a different direction. Piling several Combat Cycles towards an enemy , for example, was a very bad idea. It was, however, able to avoid the slower projectiles of some other defensive weapons through sheer speed. It also had no protection against aircraft like the or the Helix, unless the Combat Cycle in question was ridden by an RPG Trooper. Combat cycle cannot "crunch" enemy infantry, and may be "crunched" under a thread of a tank. Commanding combat cycle(s) require certain skill as the cycle's unique feature. Hill climbing require momentum (hence, speeding range) and not all hill is climbable. without enough speed, combat cycle may stuck in the hill, making it easy prey. See also *Attack Cycle *Recon bike Category:Zero Hour vehicles